


Finger Puppet, Cock Puppet

by Stegaysaurus



Series: Achievement Hunter Smut [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin, Choking, D/s undertones, M/M, Office Sex, Riding, Top Ryan, but not really, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Ryan decides to give Gavin what he wants, and is more than a little surprised by how needy he really is.





	

Gavin was a real bother sometimes. They entire office knew this, of course, but he was increasingly more of a bother towards Ryan after the blonde threatened to "wear him like a finger puppet. Increasingly more bothersome, but also increasingly more sexual. Ryan, being the genius he was, had an idea what it was that Gavin wanted, but he wanted him to ask for it.  
So, he waited for the office to begin clearing out one afternoon before stopping the Brit.

"Gavin, would you stay with me for a minute? I'll drive you home," he said casually, nodding to Geoff as the already tipsy man shrugged and left.

Gavin looked momentarily curious before settling back in his seat as everyone else filtered out of the office. As soon as the door clunked shut behind Michael, Ryan was up and shutting down his computer. Gavin looked over his shoulder, looping his headphones around his neck and standing as he saved what he was working on and shut everything down. He was about to turn and ask what Ryan wanted when he felt the older man's pelvis press against his backside.

"R-Ryan?" he asked weakly, feeling a blush creep up his neck.

Ryan gripped the lithe man's hip, leaning down to growl in his ear.

"You've been a real bother lately, Gavin. What's the matter, not getting any?"

Gavin whined quietly, belatedly realising he was pushing back against Ryan's slowly growing bulge before he answered.

"N-not really."

In an effort to really get what he wanted across, the Brit grinded his ass back against Ryan slowly, biting his lip nervously. He didn't exactly know the protocol for a situation like this, but he was going to all he could to not scare Ryan off.

"Tell me what you want, Gavin," Ryan hummed in his ear, fingers pressing into the prominent hipbones quite roughly.

Gavin groaned, pressing back again and feeling very much like a slut for it as he clawed at the desk. Ryan just sighed.

"As lovely as those noises are," he started, "they don't tell me what you want."

Gavin's blush increased, burning his cheeks in the cool office. He wracked his brain for what to say, how to express it in a somewhat sexy manner, before finally deciding to just leave the sexy up to Ryan.

"F-finger me," he said bluntly, turning his brilliant green eyes back to Ryan.

Ryan's breathe hitched, and suddenly there was a hand closing around his throat and yanking him up against Ryan's broad chest.

"Say it louder."

Gavin sent a worried glance to the door but repeated himself regardless.

"Finger me, Ryan."

Ryan smirked, reaching around the scrawny body to palm the sizable bulge in Gavin's trousers. Gavin bit his lip to withhold a groan, going weak in the knees when he felt the button of his skin tight jeans pop open. The hand around his throat was the only thing held him up at that point, and he was desperate for any touch Ryan gave. He hadn't gotten anything more than porn and his own hand for a month and a half, and he doubted he'd last long if Ryan was going to be rough like this.

He was yanked out of his head by Ryan's teeth on his neck, pushing aside the headphones still looped around his neck, pressing painfully into his skin. Then his pants were being pushed down and he was pressed back down against his desk. A little voice in the back of his head screamed at him about all the precariously balanced objects and his propensity to move and grab and writhe when he bottomed.

"Lube?" Ryan questioned quietly.

The voice in the back of Gavin's head was replaced by a louder one, one that caused him to sweep aside several fan-made objects and grab a little packet of lube (he'd never thought it'd come in handy). He tossed it back at Ryan, relying on his ability to catch it. His briefs were slid down his too-long legs and said limbs were spread and his hips lifted by two strong hands.

There was a tearing sound, then the press of a cold, wet finger against his hole. He bit his lip to restrain the loud moan that bubbled up in his throat at the intrusion. Ryan thrusted painfully slow, and Gavin was positive he was leaving little crescents in the wood where he dug his nails in. Then a second finger was pushed in without warning, and the little crescents became scratches in the wood as Gavin scrabbled desperately for something to hold onto. The paint was buried under his nails and Ryan's fingers were pressing and probing and so so good. He released no more than quiet whimpers, panting and open-mouthed one moment and biting his lip so hard the skin threatened to break the next.

Then Ryan's hand was forcing his jaw open, and his thumb was in his mouth and keeping him from hiding any noises. At the same moment, his fingers brushed over his prostate and the noise Gavin made surely alerted someone of what they were doing.

A third finger joined the other two and Gavin stopped holding back. He whined and whimpered and groaned with every thrust, doing exactly what his conscious had warned him about and knocking objects off his desk, desperate for something to hold on to. He was close, so close, but he wanted more.

"Fuck me."

The words burst out of his mouth without asking his brain, and he found that he would've said it even if it had. Ryan's fingers stilled, and his thumb left Gavin's mouth (and, wow, that left his jaw with an ache he really wanted more of).

"You're sure?" he asked gently, index finger light on Gavin's chin as he turned the Brit's head.

"Yeah," Gavin affirmed with a hurried nod.

He pressed his hips back, letting out a desperate little moan when Ryan's fingertips brushed his prostate again. Ryan's already dilated pupil's widened farther, and he pulled his fingers out to fiddle with his belt hurriedly. The buckle clicked against the floor as his pants and underwear dropped, and Gavin stared greedily at the sight of his cock, thick and red and beading precum.

A smug look crossed Ryan's face as he dropped down into Gavin's desk chair with a heavy /thunk/ and spread his legs.

"Why don't you bounce on my cock like a little slut, Gavin," Ryan purred, the words so out of character yet so hot in his velvety voice.

Gavin pulled the headphones off quickly and straddled Ryan's hips, back pressed to his chest. He wrapped his fingers around the base and slowly guided it into himself, groaning wantonly at the stretch and how damn full Ryan made him feel. Ryan's hands on his hips halted the slow rocking of his body as he bottomed out.

"Huh?" he questioned intelligently, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he looked back at Ryan.

The boy looked wrecked. His hair was a mess, his eyes blown and face flushed, and he just looked so good stuffed with Ryan's cock. The sight made him forget completely what he was going to say and instead he just bucked his hips up into the lithe man. Gavin jerked and keened desperately, digging his nails into Ryan's knees.

The Brit studied his feet a moment before tugging the laces of his shoes to undo them and kicking them off. He brought his feet up to rest of Ryan's thighs and leaned back against his broad chest to bounce experimentally. It was something he'd seen done many times in porn, so how hard could it be? He ended up lifting himself up and dropping back down several times before Ryan took control.

One hand gripped his hip and the other was back on his throat, pressing just enough to be a warning as Ryan thrusting harshly into Gavin. Gavin could do nothing but take it, arching and writhing and screaming Ryan's name into the silent office as the blonde nailed his prostate with nearly every thrust.

Ryan would have bruises and some fairly nasty welts from the way Gavin was scratching at him, and couldn't help but think 'worth it' as he groaned along with Gavin. They were both close, Gavin from his previous thorough fingering and Ryan from Gavin's shameless display, but it wasn't quite enough.

"H-Harder," Gavin cried, gripping at Ryan desperately.

He didn't dare touch himself, because Ryan hadn't given him permission, but this position wasn't enough. Ryan stood and bent Gavin over the desk, pinning him down roughly and fucking into him hard. Gavin just squirmed and moaned and knocked things off his desk in an effort to get a grip.

"C-can I," Gavin started, but was immediately cut off by Ryan. The older man gave a bruising thrust and leaned down to growl darkly.

"No. You'll cum on my cock alone, understand?"

And it was so far from the Ryan he knew, excitable and a bit creepy, that it sent chills down his spine. He whimpered loudly in protest, but nodded obediently.

"Good boy," Ryan hummed, nipping at Gavin's neck.

Not enough to bruise, but just enough to leave little red marks, as if to say 'this is mine, can't you see?'. Gavin felt the heat mounting, desperate for the friction of his cock against the desk as Ryan pounded him from behind.

Then he was cumming, bucking and dropping his jaw in a silent scream as it splattered the desk and floor. He fell still, catching his breath, before a sharp thrust against his prostate brought him back. Ryan was still going, pace erratic and just as desperate as Gavin was only seconds ago, and Gavin was so oversensitive and tired. He whined quietly and tried to pull away only to be yanked back as heat exploded within him, Ryan grunting loudly as he climaxed.

There was a quiet moment, filled with nothing but their panting breaths, before Ryan pulled out slowly. The mess gushed out, staining Gavin's tanned thighs white, and he couldn't help but revel in the used feeling he always got after a fuck like that. Ryan grabbed some tissues and wiped them clean, stroking Gavin's back and sides with gentle hands.

Bruises were surfacing on his hips already and his ass was tinted red. The mark Ryan had bit on his neck was slightly higher than expected, but wouldn't be hard to cover at all. There were little red marks adorning his neck where he'd nipped but they'd fade soon enough. Gavin himself, however, seemed to have gone into a daze.

Ryan pulled up his boxers and jeans before dropping down into Gavin's chair. He pulled the lithe form into his lap, grimacing when he realised there'd probably leakage, and stroked Gavin's back slowly.

"Y'alright, Gav?" he questioned quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to his hairline.

"Mmmhmm," he hummed back, a lazy smile passing over his face.

"Do you need anything?"

Green eyes flickered up to meet blue, "cuddles."

Ryan laughed quietly, squeezing the man gently.

"I can do some cuddling."

There was silence for a little while, both of them just sitting in silence and occasionally sharing a chaste, tentative kiss.

"We should do this again," Gavin purred, pressing against Ryan as he grabbed his car keys. Ryan hummed his agreement, patting Gavin's ass lightly.

When he came in the next morning, Gavin was tilted to the side in his chair and his neck was on full display. He shot Ryan a smile like a sun beam when he walked by and Ryan couldn't help but smile back.

"Fucking losers," Michael mumbled playfully.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID NO FUCKING IN THE OFFICE?" Geoff howled from the corner, where he was having a conversation with Jack.

"You can't prove it," Ryan replied.

Geoff didn't respond only motioned at Gavin, who couldn't sit still and had a lazy smile on his face as he peeked over his monitor at Ryan.

"That could mean anything."

"Hey, Gavin, did you get some good dick last night?" Michael teased loudly.

Gavin just bit his lip, blush rising on his cheeks as he hunkered down in his chair.

"You could get some, too," Ryan deadpanned, looping his headphones around his neck.

Gavin's eyes widened at the idea, and a blush rose to Michael's cheeks.

"Shut the fuck up, Ryan."

Ryan laughed, but a few minutes later he heard him quietly asking Gavin if that was something that could actually be arranged.


End file.
